A power amplifier (PA) circuit may be characterized by its mode, or “class” of operation. Exemplary classes include Class A, Class AB, and Class B. In Class A operation, a PA may operate in a conducting, or ON, state during 100% of the cycle, or the entire cycle, of the input signal. In Class A operation, the output signal from the PA is typically a scaled version of the input signal, where the scaling factor is a function of the gain associated with the PA circuit. However, for Class A operation, the PA is typically in a conducting state even when there is no input signal. Furthermore, even when the PA is amplifying an input signal, the efficiency of the PA may not exceed 50%.
In Class B operation, a PA may operate in a conducting state during 50%, or half, of the cycle of the input signal. This may result in large amounts of distortion of the input signal in the output signal. The higher efficiency of the Class B PA results from the PA being in a non-conducting, or OFF, state half of the time.
In Class AB operation, a PA may operate in a conducting state for greater than 50%, but less than 100%, of the cycle of the input signal. In Class AB operation, the PA may be more efficient than in Class A operation, but less efficient than in Class B operation. Furthermore, in Class AB operation, the PA may produce more distortion than in Class A operation, but less than in Class B operation.
The amount of DC power required from a DC power supply may increase with increasing input signal amplitudes to the PA circuit. Large peak input signal amplitude to average input signal amplitude may result in the PA circuit operating with low efficiency.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.